The present disclosure relates to energy harvesters, and more particularly, to energy harvesters using triboelectrification and a pyroelectric effect.
With the recent rapid increase in the use of smartphones, various attempts are being made to develop a method of mutually controlling a smartphone and a peripheral device. In particular, research into smartwatches, which are combinations of smartphones and watches, is being actively conducted, and some prototypes are being commercialized. Smartwatches are used to control or monitor functions of smartphones, such as making a phone call, texting, and using an application. The smartwatches consume more power compared to general watches and therefore have to be frequently charged or mounted with high capacity batteries in order to have power supplied continuously.